FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional washer 2 having a tub 6 and a rotatable drum 4 in the tub 6. FIG. 2 illustrates a side view of an assembly of the tub 6 and drum 4.
The tub 6 may have an opening that permits a heating element (not shown) to penetrate a wall of the tub 6 of the washer 2. A base of the heating element typically may be hermetically sealed in the cavity, which is formed in the tub 6 of the washer 2. A heating element retainer (not shown) typically is provided to secure the heating element in the cavity of the tub 6.